Awestruck
by kawaiimochi14
Summary: Kalluto and Feitan's relationship. different POVs (Zoldycks, Genei Ryodan, Hunters)
1. FYI

**Prologue**

**Kalluto is a 15 year old GIRL.**

**Feitan is a 17 year old.**

**Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Kuroro are 16.**

**Alluka will have a twin called Nanika both of them are younger than Kalluto at the age of 11.**

**Milluki, Illumi, Hisoka, and Leorio aren't gonna appear in this fanfic.**


	2. Meeting

**In the Modern world…**

Kalluto's POV

I walk past the dojo, where I practice Kendo, Karate, and fan dancing, from school with the feeling of wanting to be alone. Of course, when I get to the door, I can hear voices from inside the house. Our door is inches thick but I can hear people so it would probably be: 1. Alluka 2Kikyo 3Gotoh yelling at someone. I enter the five passwords to get in the house and I walk in and see that the answer was 1. Alluka.

"Onee-chan! Okaeri!" she shouts as she flies towards me.

"Imouto, I didn't even say Tadaima yet and you're already welcoming me back." I say as I step to the side, making Alluka hit the door face first. I see that my parents are looking at me. Silva, my dad, and Zeno, my grandfather, look at me in concern. I pretend to ignore it like I usually do. Nanika looks at me and smiles. Even though Alluka and Nanika are identical twins, they act completely different. Because Nanika is quieter while Alluka is always energetic, I tend to favor Nanika. I don't have time to greet her before Killua walks in. Alluka launches herself at Killua and he catches her in midair. I walk away in disgust upstairs to my room. Right now I can choose what to do:

Nothing

Play

Do homework due a month later

Take a walk

I decide to take a walk with Nanika to sooth my mind. She's the only one that can get my spirits to lift up. We talk as we each eat ice cream and we walk down the sidewalk towards the park where Nanika has friends. She runs off and starts chatting to one of the kids. I sit down on a swing and gently rock myself forward and backward. Then a person appears out of nowhere and I accidentally kick it in the guts. I hear children yelling in triumph, running towards him and tackling him.

"I give up brats, I give up now get off me!" says man's voice coming from the thing on the ground. They run away screaming and laughing. Suddenly, I see myself face to face with a short person dressed in all black and judging by his accent, he's Chinese. We both wear surprised looks on our faces.

"Yo, I'm Feitan what's your name? Sorry, I new here." says Feitan.

"I'm Kalluto." I say cautiously.

"How old are you, Kalluto?"

"None of your business stranger."

"Feisty huh? Well obedient girls are boring." Feitan says with a laugh. He suddenly grabs the swing chain.

"Not bad." he says, looking at me. "Nice skin, big eyes, and a fierce aura." I widen my eyes and say, "Hentai! Stay away from me!" He's grinning as I walk away while calling Nanika. We walk home with me complaining about him the whole way. Nanika looks at me with a question in her eyes.

After school…

I'm at my shoe locker when I notice someone open the locker above mine. I scoot to the side as I always do to allow the person to get what they want before leaving.

"Whoa! If it ain't Kalluto chan!" My mouth opens slightly as I look up to see him. As I look at Feitan.


	3. Interesting

Feitan's POV

I didn't think that this place could be that interesting. Not only do I end up at the same school with Kalluto chan, her locker's literally right below mine. She just stares up at me with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. Her face was priceless. When she finally snaps out of her daze, she finishes tying her shoe and practically runs off.

Suddenly, a boy with silver hair pops out of nowhere, and looks in the direction of where Kalluto ran to and sighs.

"This time this is** not **my fault," he grumbles to himself. When he sees me staring at him, he stares at me strangely.

"Do I know you?" he asks.

"No. But do you know her?" I ask while pointing in the direction that Kalluto ran in.

"She's my imouto."

"IMOUTO?!"

"What? Is that weird?"

"Then you're Kalluto chan's onii-chan?!

"Kalluto… chan?!" A murderous aura suddenly fills the place. It's so scary that even I have to take a step back.

"Who are you?" he asks in a dangerous voice.

"Feitan." I say easily.

"You're the boy that got sent to juvy that got transferred here aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"Stay away from my sister. If you hurt her, I swear by God, I'll kill you." Then he walks away, leaving me thinking that maybe this isn't that boring of a place than I thought it would be.


	4. Trust

Kikyo's POV

Lately I have been worried about Kalluto chan. She's distant and only gets along with Nanika. She has so much potential. She's smart, doesn't slack off, and very beautiful. But she doesn't use express any of it. So I have come to the conclusion that, in order to get her to open up, I will have her betrothed to someone. Someone charming, rich, and handsome that any girl would fall for. It worked for my husband and me after all. Now all I need to do is to get either my husband or my father-in-law to agree.

"Dearest?" I call out to my husband from outside his office.

"Yes?" he replies

"I have something important to speak to you about." I hear him sigh and a few seconds later Gotoh opens the door.

"So…. what is it?"

"I would like to get Kalluto chan a fiancée. It worked for us and I'm sure she'll be happy just like we are now."

"She's not gonna like it. And she's got one hell of a temper." he warns.

"I'm sure she's going to understand."

"I don't think we know her well enough to predict how she will react to this," he says dryly. After that we both fall silent. The guilt of not paying enough attention to her till it was too late biting back at us.

"Nevertheless, we should give it a try." he sighs

"I'll tell her."

"Very well."

I walk away trying to remember why it was that we ignored her so. Was it because she wasn't the heir? Probably. But now that my husband and I are conscious of it, we are trying to help her as much as possible and this could be our last chance to gain her trust and love considering she is already in highschool and ready to move out. And I know just the man who will help us.


	5. Fiance

Kalluto's POV

I run back home very embarrassed, completely forgetting that I'm supposed to go back with aniki. Why am I so surprised? I mean, it's the closest highschool in the neighborhood and he supposedly lives near me so it just makes sense. Why is my face so red too? I stop running and start walking home hoping that my face will go back to its original color by the time I get home. I stare at my house from afar and sigh, having a really bad feeling that something bad's about to happen.

"Boo" I hear someone whisper behind and I jump back in surprise. I look at who it was and surprise, surprise it was Feitan. He laughs at my expression.

"Scared you just now didn't I?" he laughs

"No, you didn't."

"Ha, sure. Anyway I found out where you live."

"Stalker."

"I guess you could call me that."

"It's not like you can get into the house with so many passwords."

"I can jump the fence."

"Don't. Even. Try. You'll break your neck."

"Awww. You're worried about me?"

"No. I just don't want a dead body in my backyard."

"Yeah sure"

"Just leave will you?"

"Fine. Fine." He laughs and walks off. I walk back home and enter. I am immediately greeted with Gotoh who bows.

"You are to change immediately, ojou sama. We are expecting a guest of very high status to join us for dinner tonight." Gotoh says.

"Thank you." I walk off to my room and a bunch of maids immediately swarm around me, dressing me up in my fanciest kimono.

"Kalluto chan?" my mother says as she comes in the room.

"Hai. Okaasama."

"We are well…. Arranging a marriage for you. Your fiancé is a talented man. He will treat you kindly, I'm sure."

"But… I'm only fifteen!"

"You aren't getting married yet. Just betrothed." She said smoothly. I think about a way to get out of this situation but all the exits are blocked and there's now way I can get out of this place so I give up and decide to go along with it.

"Fine." I sigh in defeat. "Let's meet this guy."

Feitan's POV

I go back home where I am greeted with a huge smile from my mom.

"Come. Come. You need to get dressed up! We are going to my friend's house for dinner!" she says cheerfully. I roll my eyes and am soon being dressed by my servants. My mom seemed almost too cheerful. After I'm done, we leave in a hurry. I have just walked in when I notice Kalluto chan all dressed up in a kimono and looking beautiful but her expression seems sad. I don't understand why until I look around and notice the objects. There were presents surrounding her and it doesn't take too long for me to figure out that they're gifts usually given at marriages. And I come to the conclusion that she is betrothed with… another man.


	6. Decisions

Sorry guys for taking so long to update and stuff. I have been neglecting this fanfic. Thanks for the positive feedback!

Kalluto's POV

I make eye contact with Feitan as he walks over. I smile and drag him to a hallway while the guests are engrossed with what my oh-so-perfect fiancé has to say.

"Feitan you are the most ratchet rich person I know. I'm 99.99% sure that you break the rules of social status very regularly. So I would like you to kidnap me." I say with my arms crossed. Feitan smiles.

"Ma'am that's not good for your beloved fiancé. He will be worried about you."

"Do you think I care? I'm trying to get away from him."

"Is there something wrong with him? Is he like abusive or something?" his expression darkens

"No he's just too perfect. Perfect people piss me off."

"You shouldn't be talking about him behind his back." He says with a lighthearted laugh.

"Anyway can you somehow get me away from this place?"

"I could arrange something. Meet me tomorrow at the school 11:59 at night no later." He says as he walks out the front door.

Feitan's POV

I pull out my phone as I leave the house.

"Hey Phinks it's time to call the crew together. We're getting a new member."

"Sure, but you gotta tell me one thing."

"Go for it."

"She's a rich girl, are you sure that it's the best solution? To hang out with criminals?"

"How did you know?"

"You've been hanging out with her for a long time how do we not notice?"

"Anyway to answer your question, there is no other choice."

"She's rich, get her to like run away with a few million bucks, no big deal, and then she can buy a house simple."

"She was raised protected do you think she can last by herself in the real world for more than a week?!"

"SO YOU THINK THAT SHE SHOULD HANG OUT WITH CRIMINALS? WE'VE DONE TERRIBLE THINGS THAT SHE WOULD NEVER EVEN THINK ABOUT!" he's screaming at this point. I take a deep breath.

"I just don't want her on her own. That's all."

"You care for her too much. Even if y'all hook up, you two will never be able to settle down and have a normal life." He says quietly. I cringe. What am I thinking? She'll live a better life with some rich guy with a clean record. I run to my house, ignoring my thoughts.

Kalluto's POV

I run to the school scared that I'm late. I arrive there at 11:59. But there's no one there.


	7. Sealed

**Ok so I love everyone that is reading this fanfic. I've been receiving a lot of positive feedback from you guys and it really encourages me. I'm actually adding Hisoka to the story because it has been requested. Btw I deleted the ranting chapter cuz ppl didnt like it so yea. I LOVE U PPL**

Alluka's POV

I run around in excitement outside of Onee chan's room waiting for her to finish dressing up. In a few minutes, the maid opens the door for me to go in. I run into the room eager to see what Onee chan looks like. The moment I see her, I gasp.

"Onee chan you look beautiful." I murmur. She smiles but in a sad, regretful way. I run up to her and give her a hug.

"Everything's gonna be okay." I whisper in her ear. She tenses up and has something in her eyes that say _no it's not_ but she returns the hug. Then someone knocks loudly telling us that it is time. Her hands are quivering uncontrollably so I take them hoping it'll help. We walk up to our father who looks mildly angry as if he didn't want this. He puts on a fake smile and holds out his arm for Onee chan to take. She hesitates and seems to be having second thoughts so I take her hand and put it on our father's arm. He immediately walks toward the doors to where Onee chan's fiancée waits. The doors are opened and they walk down the aisle. When they reach the bridegroom, our father "gives" his daughter away to her to-be-husband. They say their vows and kiss each other. They put rings on each other's fingers and it's done. It's sealed.

Phink's POV

Feitan's pissed. Very pissed. He refuses to talk to anyone as me, Machi, him, and Hisoka go to where Chrollo told us to meet him. Machi and I are smart enough not to bother Feitan but Hisoka keeps teasing him. Hisoka would keep asking questions and Feitan would either ignore him or answer with one or two words max. Hisoka eventually gives up and starts texting Illumi, looking for entertainment. Everything's quiet until fireworks break the silence. It's coming from the rich sector of the city. Where Feitan's girl was getting married off. He takes a long look at the fireworks and starts gradually speeding up before we have to sprint to catch up with him. We find him kicking a tipped over pole. We just let him until the pole is practically broken in half. I put a cautious hand on his shoulder and he stops, breathing hard. He regrets leaving her behind. He still wants her. And I'm confused because he never seemed interested with girls. Especially not rich, spoiled girls.

"It was the right choice." I say not knowing how to start out the conversation.

"I know it was. That's why I'm so angry. Because a part of me still wants to go back and get the wedding canceled. Even though I want her to be happy in which her being with another civilized rich kid is the best way to go, I still want her."

"What's so special about her anyway?"

"She was different. Most girls are either too shallow or too serious. She had the look of being trapped. She yearned for freedom." Feitan pauses. "Like a trapped dove. She has no idea how to survive on her own but even then she refuses to be held back. I have an urge to protect her while giving her what she wants. She reminds me of me before I faced the real world and realized that the world was a messed up place. I want to make sure she doesn't end up like me." He looks at the stars as if they had the answer to his conflicting emotions. He has a defeated look. His eyes are no longer pissed. The fire is gone and only ashes are left. His eyes are now black and bottomless. He is gone. The Feitan we knew is dead.


	8. Happiness

Kalluto's POV

As I gaze up at my husband's eyes, I realize that there is uncertainty in it. Maybe he doesn't love me either! Maybe I can get away from this wretched arrangement! Maybe I don't need Feitan's help to get away! Not that he was gonna show up anyway. Suddenly he says something I did not see coming.

"Do you love me? Are you okay with this?" he asks quietly so that only I could hear him. I stare at him shocked. Why would I be in love with him? I barely know him! I talked to him for only one hour of my life and he has the audacity to ask me if I love him. I was about to retort a no but I realize that even though he barely knows me, he already has feelings for me. I bite my bottom lip and think about it. Would marrying someone who genuinely likes me be that bad? So I smile reassuringly and nod. We make our vows and the priest delivers the last line.

"You may now kiss the bride." My husband smiles shyly and leans in and kisses me gently, which makes him more endearing than before. I smile kindly at him. Even though I will never truly love him as a husband, my life isn't going to be all that bad after all.

Hisoka's POV

We arrive at the place where Chrollo told us to meet.

"Well it seems like no one's here. We should just go back to our lives and not waste our time with unpunctual peo-"

"You shouldn't be talking, Hisoka. You're almost always never here," says a calm voice behind me. I turn with an amused smile. The voice belonged to our _beloved _head. He looked the same as ever. However, he brought a friend along with him. His friend had blonde hair and beautiful red eyes that shone more beautifully than diamonds.

"Introduce your friend, Chrollo," I say. "Who is this beauty?" I lick my lips. Chrollo lashes out at me, which I barely dodge.

"Ooohh can it be that you're jealous?" I sneer. Chrollo still looks calm but his eyes have become ice cold. If looks could kill, I would b a Popsicle right now.

"He belongs to the Kurta clan who we were close to wiping out a few years ago. It seems like we forgot one though. He seems valuable so we'll keep him."

"You mean that _you_ will keep him. Don't want to share with the world?" I murmur. I keep smiling waiting for a response when all of a sudden I'm wound up by string. I look to right to find Machi glaring at me. I grin mischievously then cut the strings and run off because I can. I sit on the roof staring at the city we were in not too long ago. There are still signs of a party being held in the rich sector of the city. I'm bored. Maybe I should kill someone for the heck of it. Maybe I should kill the bride! That ways Feitan will hate me and I'll have more fun. I'm about to run toward the party when I hear a soft raspy voice.

"Don't even think about it. You lay one hand on her or her fiancée, and I'll murder you." He's dead serious. I chuckle softly as he leaves. This will be more interesting than I thought.


End file.
